The conventional method of roasting poultry is to tie the legs together and place the bird on its back in a roasting pan. Because most of the fat, and the gelatin-yeilding bones are located in the back of the chicken, this conventional cooking method causes the juices to either stay in the back, or to run into the pan. Furthermore, the white meat is exposed to the dry heat, which results in the white meat becoming very dry.
There are assemblies on the market which stand the bird upright, on its legs, but this also causes juices to run out of the bird into the pan.